yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
YogVan
The YogVan is a Ford Transit van purchased by the Yogscast. It was first revealed in a video on Turps' channel titled "YogVan", in which he and Merch Mike drive the newly-acquired van into the YogTowers carpark for the first time. Turps gives a quick tour of the Luton box van, which he shows is fitted with a tail-lift to make it easy for them to load and unload. During the 27th October 2016 Deck Rippers stream, viewers voted for Turps, Lewis and Ross to take the van on its impromptu maiden voyage. On the short trip, they drive to a building which Turps says they were going to purchase as the Yogscast offices at one point, but is now derelict. Whilst turning the van in an alleyway, Turps accidentally knocks over a bin he was unable to see while reversing. The van later appeared in the TRAPPED INSIDE A SPEEDING VAN - Anki Overdrive Challenge video, painted-up and branded with "Honeydew Haulage" imagery. The challenge featured Lewis, Duncan, and Sjin attempting to race Anki Overdrive cars in the back of the van, while Turps drove the van itself around a racing circuit. The YogVan returned for the FORMULA YOG Grand Prix 2016 - YogVan Special, in which Lewis, Turps, Duncan, and Sjin, took turns driving the van for a 3-lap time-trial. The times were as follows: Duncan: 1:37:83 Sjin: 1:20:00 Lewis: 1:16:74 Turps: 1:15:10 The YogVan's time with the Yogscast was short-lived however, as Turps tweetedhttps://twitter.com/The_T/status/808391661843873793 he had sold the van, only a few days after the Grand Prix video was posted. In his tweets he mentions that "they took money off because of the sweet custom paint job", and that "she did what she needed to do, now she will be driving with other van's, living the dream". Trivia *The YogVan is noted to be particularly difficult to shift in to first-gear. *The van is the first vehicle owned by the Yogscast, though technically it is actually owned by Turps. Ross jokes that this is a good thing since they have a trend of destroying vehicles owned by Turps, referring to his car that was previously flooded in The True Cost of War - Turps' Car - Heroes and Generals Challenge. *During the stream, Sam overlays the video with funny captions such as "Yogstruck Simulator 2016 - IGN 7.8/10 Too much van...." and "The new series of Top Gear", since they fear they are breaking Twitch terms of service by not actually playing a game on stream. *One side of the van features an angry-looking Honeydew face, with "Honeydew Haulage" written across it. The words "Youtube - Removals - Grooming" are written underneath, explained by Turps as being previous ventures of the Yogscast before they became famous on YouTube. Turps also says that it should say 'Pet Grooming' instead of just 'Grooming'. *The other side of the van depicts a topless Honeydew holding a pickaxe and a jaffa cake, with the tagline "Handling Packages and Dropping Loads since 2003", and the fake website URL "www.honeydewhaulage.com". This URL redirects to the Yogscast's main Twitch channel. Gallery File:Yogvan.png|Turps and the YogVan References Category:Yogscast Category:Vehicles Category:Turpster